


Allegory Of Romance

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Developments, Fluff, KnB - Freeform, M/M, Shounen ai, bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: "Can I stay here with you? I won't do anything. I just want to stay here until you fall asleep."The tealnette quieted down for a bit as he stared at those red orbs that he loved so much. He can't help but to hug him a little bit more. Soon, an almost inaudible sound was heard."Stay in my room tonight."
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 22





	Allegory Of Romance

Just another night, Akashi headed out of his room after taking a shower. He was swabbing his face with a cloth when he observed that Kuroko's light was off. 'Is he sleeping now?' He asked to himself.

"Tetsuya?"

It was at this coincidental moment that the bluenette's eye opened just as he was called by the redhead. He looked at the time and he felt somewhat guilty for not having awareness and accidentally overslept. He opened the door to his room and he faced the somewhat drained emperor. 

"Sei-kun, gomenasai, I overslept."

Akashi was delighted as he saw the purest face of Kuroko.

"It's fine. You said you're done on what you're doing since yesterday. You needed a rest. Sorry if I disturbed you from sleeping, Tetsuya." Akashi flashed a smile.

Slight tints of pink flushed on the tealnette's face before he rubbed his eyes as he yawned a little just upon from waking up. 

"Give me a moment, Sei-kun." 

The tealnette headed to the bathroom and quickly did his refreshments before returning to the taller man. 

"Is Sei-kun wanting to sleep? I've kept you waiting.."

Akashi nodded as a response. While waiting for Kuroko to finished, he began to lean his back on the wall, crossed his arms and closed his eyes to rest for a bit. As soon as he heard footsteps, he immediately turned back to his proper and calm composure. 

"Ah no. Just a little tired but it's fine if I'll stay awake longer. I don't have other priorities lined up for tomorrow."

Kuroko's eye can't help but to soften as he heard the redhead spoke, word by word. Maybe it was because of the long time companionship or maybe just because he felt it, just as much as he was tired was the same case for the other. Without saying a word, he quietly stood in front of the older as he wrapped his hands on his waist and he leaned his head a bit to the redhead's chest. 

"It's been a long day."

The warmth that he got from Kuroko somehow magically eased his exhaustion. His hand shifted to Kuroko's back and hug him. 

"Can I stay here with you? I won't do anything. I just want to stay here until you fall asleep."

The tealnette quieted down for a bit as he stared at those red orbs that he loved so much. He can't help but to hug him a little bit more. Soon, an almost inaudible sound was heard. 

"Stay in my room tonight."

He smiled with a glint of contentment in his eyes. Akashi can't believe that those words can brought a smile to him. 

Akashi stepped inside Kuroko's room. "This is the second time here. I'm counting it." He sat down on the bed waiting for Kuroko to sit beside him.

Seeing the older relaxed, he too finally succumbed to leisure as Kuroko took the space next to the redhead and he leaned on his shoulder. 

The moonlight illuminated from the casement of the small apartment served as lighting for them. Two people sitting side by side on the bed was then basked by the moon's luminiscence as their shadows grew big eventually overlapping. 

"What are your plans tomorrow, Sei-kun?" Kuroko asked softly as he inhaled a bit of the man's familiar perfume.

He turned his gaze to the man beside him leaning on his shoulder. He can't help but to adore anything Kuroko does. He was about to kiss this Kuroko's head and sniff his hair when a question came out from Kuroko. 

"Go out with you? Bring me to your favorite places here in Tokyo, If you don't have something to do tomorrow."

The tealnette heard the redhead's response and he can't stop himself from being an inch nearer until there are no gaps in between them. He reached out for the slender hand of his former captain as he held it with his own. The somewhat bony and thin long fingers complimented his smaller ones. Kuroko nodded his head as he clasped their hands together. 

"Hai."

As their hands intertwined, he felt a deep sense of comfort and belonging. He brought his face closer to the man he's with and kisses his forehead gently. 

"Aren't you sleepy? You can sleep now, Tetsuya."

As he was kissed by the man besides him, Kuroko can't help himself but to yearn more for the man. He smiled internally as he felt his eyelids growing heavy just by Akashi's voice. The sound coming from the redhead Emperor's voice was very comfortable as if he was being whispered. He hummed as he asked the older. 

"Sei-kun, can you close your eyes for a bit?"

Everything feels warm. Kuroko's presence can really brought different emotions from a man that shows no sentiment to others. He did not hesitate to close his eyes as he trust Kuroko. 

"And then?"

Kuroko steadied himself a little before turning towards the redhead. His lashes fluttered as he stared at this breathtaking entity named Akashi Seijuro. Slowly, his hands grasped the sides of the man's face as he tried to near himself but stopped just when he was 3 centimeters across. Violent shade of red was what covered his face. In that moment, he too, also closed his eyes. 

The clouds covering the moon dissipated and it furthermore cause its luminiscence to brighten more. The shadows grew big and finally, the head of the two silhouette overlapped for a second before having to part.

"Oyasuminasai, Sei-kun."

Akashi was dazed by what his man did. He was stunned for few seconds before reacting to it. He leaned his head towards Kuroko and pressed his lips against him. He formed a smile on his lips as he slowly withdraw from it. 

"Goodnight, Tetsuya" Akashi stood up and stared at his man, "I have to go back to my room now. Sleep"

"Goodnight, Sei-kun."


End file.
